Crazy Brave
by Caffeinaterwriter
Summary: One shots about Simon and Bram.
1. Crazy Brave

Simon walked into the empty corridor of his school, hands in his denim jacket pockets.

He heard loud laughter from a distance, because of which he tensed a bit. Nobody bullied him anymore after his final coming out post on tumbler. The post of proudly admitting that yes, he is gay.

Still he shuddered at the thought of being bullied again, like that day at school cafeteria.

As the voices got closer, his hair at the back of his neck stood up, as his heart raced. And when he saw two tall and strong boys turn around the corner to the same corridor, he looked down, avoiding any eye contact with those two.

But when the two boys saw him, they passes each other a look, and one of them gestured the other, towards Simon.

"Hey, fag want some?" One of the boys pushed Simon towards the wall, face first. He was lucky to not hit his forehead too hard on the wall. And the boy pinned him to the wall, holding his shoulders. "Looks like you are dying for it, aren't you?" The boy laughed looking at his friend, while Simon tried to push his way out from the boy's grip.

"Stop it, Chris." Bram ran towards them, followed by Nick and Garrett.

Bram and Nick pulled Chris away from Simon and Bram punched Chris' face , while Garrett landed a punch on the other bully.

"Simon, you okay?" Bram asked, concern written all over his face. Simon nodded.

"Let's go from here" Bram held Simon's hand and started walking away from Chris and his friend, Nick and Garrett followed suit.

"You are lucky Simon that these three assholes pity you." Chris said.

Simon stopped right there. Bram went one step ahead of him, but stopped when he felt a tug on his hand, which Simon was holding.

"You know you don't deserve it Speir. Pity. Not from them, not from me, not from anybody." Chris added.

Simon, left Bram's hand, and slowly turned around to look at Chris.

"I don't want your pity." Simon said with a straight face, his voice low and angry.

"Oh, but you are surviving after being outed, only because of that." Chris said flatly. "People like you are ashamed of who they are, as they should be. People like you are afraid of your own identity. So, normal people pity this. They tell you lies that you are normal, that you are still you." he added, but this time he looked at bram too. Not being afraid of him anymore.

Simon took a deep breath and clenched his fist. Bram was about to say something when he was inturrepted by Simon shouting, "Listen, douchepants you're not going to tell me anything I know about myself, already. Also, stop insulting my boyfriend."

Simon's cheeks were red because of his anger. Bram had never seen Simon so angry before, so his eyes had widened. Nick had a small smirk on his face. Whereas, Garrett had somewhat same reaction as Bram.

"Why? he deserves that too." Chris said.

By this time Simon was right in front of Chris. "BULLSHIT!" he shouted, while he hit Chris' hand so hard that his phone fell from his hand. "He doesn't deserve that and neither do I. I am normal. Also I am not ashamed of who I am."

Chris tried to punch Simon, but this time Simon was quick and kicked Chris on his groin. When Chris fell down in pain, Simon ran away from all of them, as tears formed in his eyes.

He came to the empty football ground and sat on one of the side benches, letting the tears flow.

"Simon" Simon recognized the voice.

"Bram" he didn't turned towards Bram though.

"Simon, it's alright." Bram said, while he sat next to Simon and held him in his arms, while he sobbed. Bram waited until Simon calmed down. Then proceeded to ask, "Did you really believe that?"

"Believe what?" Simon asked, still chocked up.

"Whatever Chris said about pity and you being abnormal and people lying to you."

"Before coming out, yes. But not now."

"Then it's okay. Please never believe all that shit ever again. We all love you for who you are." Bram reassured him.

"Thankyou, Bram. I know nobody is lying to me and I am okay the way I am." Simon said, proudly.

"You surprised me though. By fighting back."

"I know" Simon smiled, "you looked cute with that surprised expression on your face."

"Bram smiled too, oh how he loved this crazy brave boy, whom he was holding in his arms right now.


	2. Alone? Not Anymore

Simon walked towards his locker, to take out his bag. The final bell had rung, at last, much to Simon's relief. Coming back to school after two weeks of suffering from anxiety sucked.

Simon was so focused on packing his stuff that when Bram stood beside him, he flinched.

"Simon, it's me." Bram said reassuringly. He held his hands up a little away from Simon, so as to not scare him more.

Simon took short breaths, while keeping his right hand on his chest. He looked so scared that Bram broke a little from inside.

He thought of killing those assholes who did this to Simon. His Simon.

Bram remembered that day very clearly. Simon and all his friends had stayed back in school because Bram and Nick had their soccer practice. Simon had gone to one of his classes because he suddenly remembered he had forgotten his book there. But he didn't return. Everyone called him several times, but he didn't respond. Everyone looked in the whole school for him, but couldn't find him. Then two days later Bram got a call from Simon's parents, telling him to come to the hospital. They had finally found him. There he came to know that some boys from school had locked Simon in one of the rooms of the abandoned building of the school. His phone was found just outside the room he was locked in. And him? He was found unconscious. Simon hasn't been well since then. He had flashbacks of that day, which further gave him panic attacks. His endless nightmares, his quite behavior, his sad and scared face make Bram's heart break in two.

Now he waited for Simon to calm down. When he did, Bram gestured to Simon to come with him. Simon compiled, hanging his bag on his shoulders, looking down, as if scared that Bram would hurt him if he didn't.

Oh Simon. Bram thought.

When they finally sat in the car, Bram behind the wheel and Simon on the passenger seat, Bram slowly started taking the car out of the parking lot. Simon was sitting with his head resting on the head rest, when his eyes fell on that same abandoned building. Suddenly, he felt his heart stop when that dingy and dark room came in his mind. His chest tightened and he sat straight. His hand on his chest, clutching his T- Shirt.

Bram noticed this and immediately stopped his car just outside the school.

"Simon!" He looked at him with wide eyes.

"I can't breath" Simon choked.

"Simon, it's okay, you are safe, not in that room anymore. You are with me." Bram said, while holding Simon's arm. "Hey, look at me." He cupped Simon's cheek and looked in his eyes, "Simon, it's okay."

At that Simon broke down. Bram quickly wrapped his arms around him, while Simon sobbed loudly, his head resting on Bram's chest.

"It was so dark" Simon said while crying, "And...and i could hear my phone ring from the other side, but couldn't do anything."

"I know" Bram said with sorrow.

"I remember the strom and lighting, and also how cold it was." Simon's voice was broken.

"Simon," Bram thought of how Simon had kept his emotions at bay for the last two weeks. "It's alright, you need to just let it all out." He ran his one hand through Simon's hair, while the other rubbed his arm, as he still continued to hug him.

"I was so alone." Simon sobbed again, and Bram let him. He knew Simon needed to do this. He needed this break down. After about thirty minutes Simon calm down. Still he rested his head on Bram's chest and Bram too still held Simon in his arms, while he rested his chin on Simon's head.

Two weeks has passed since Simon's break down in the car. It was a Saturday, which meant no school, so Bram decided to go to Simon's place instead. Mrs. Spier opened the door to Bram, and decided to take him to Simon's room. When they reached Simon's room, they could hear the sound of music muffled by his room's door.

Mrs. Spier looked at Bram in confusion. It had been a month since that abandoned building incident and Simon didn't listen to any songs for the whole month.

When both of them entered Simon's room, both stood in astonishment at the door way. Simon, who was depressed, had anxiety attacks, who didn't do anything Simon-ish for the last whole month was banging his head on an Elliott Smith's song, which, to be noted, was being played loudly.

Both Bram and Mrs. Spier couldn't believe that finally Simon was coming back. Even if this was just a small progress. Still it mattered a lot to both of them. Both continued to smile at Simon, until he saw them and took Bram quickly inside the room, embarrassingly.


	3. Fever

Bram, Nick, Abby and Leah stood at Simon's front door. Thinking if it was a good idea to come to his house in this situation. In the morning when they were leaving for school, Simon's mom had informed them that Simon got fever so he wouldn't be driving them to school that they. Then they all decided to meet him after school. So here they were.

Bram rang the doorbell, which was answered by Nora.

"Hi everyone!" Nora greeted them with a soft smile.

"Hi Nora!...Can we come inside?" Leah said, to which Nora moved to one side to let them all enter.

"You all came to see Simon?" She asked and everybody nodded in unison. "Okay, he is in his room, but be careful he still very out of it."

When they reached Simon's room, they figured that he must be sleeping by what Nora had told them. But then, "the door is open a little." Nick whispered. Bram, who was standing at the front, looked behind him and both Abby and Leah gestured him to open the door. Bram kept his hand on the door and very slowly opened it. Then without making any sound they all entered the room, first Bram followed by Leah, Abby and Nick.

Everyone noticed that the lights were switched on, and when they all looked towards Simon's bed, first they were met by a 'Shhh' from Simon's mother, who was standing at the side of the bed, with finger one her lips, while her other hand was wrapped around her son's shoulder who, while sitting on his bed, had in turn wrapped his arms around his mother while resting his head on her stomach, with his eyes closed, as if sleeping.

Bram noticed that how red Simon's skin was due to the fever. His hair was disheveled and he was in is PJs, as if he didn't change his clothes that day. The whole room smelled of medicine and sweat. But still he smiled at the cuteness of the scene in front of him. And judged by open mouth smile and raised eyebrows of both the girls and a genuine smile on Nick's face, they felt the same too.

Mrs. Spier then mouthed 'wait outside' with a soft smile, while wrapping her busy hand around Simon, too.

They all waited outside for a few minutes, when Mrs. Spier came out of the room and told them that Simon was awake.

Bram again entered first and then when he looked at the bed, Simon sat with his back on the pillow against the wall. He gave all of them a weak smile and said a croaked 'hi'.

"Hey, Simon guess we just got the cutest picture of you." Abbey said excitedly, and quickly took out her phone from her jeans pocket and showed him the picture of the scene which played in front of the a few minutes ago.

While Simon face palmed himself embarrassingly, and everyone else laughed, Bram couldn't help but think how adorable Simon looked while he hugged his mother like a small child or that moment when he was embarrassed on seeing his picture of that scene.

And Bram's smile broadened by the second.

The End.


	4. He is adorable

Simon sat at one of the chairs in the theater of his school, surrounded by his friends and Bram. Somehow Nick and Bram managed to come that day to see Abby's and Simon's play practice. But it was not their chance yet to practice so they both chatted with Leah, Nick and Bram about all the non-sense things in world they could think about at that moment.

Nick wanted to show Simon something about Abby on his phone so he stood up and went outside from the nearest exit, then looked behind him and said, "Simon, come here for a minute."

Simon rolled his eyes, immediately realizing what Nick was calling him for. In simple words, Simon was too tired from the practice before, so he was not in the mood to listen to anything serious right now. But then Nick called him again and again.

"What is this Cal?" Simon heard Ms. Albright saying to Cal. A small smirk appeared on his face when he saw Ms. Albright walking towards the same exit, Nick had just walked out from. Bram, Leah and Abby noticed his smirk and immediately understood what he was going to do, and Abby giggled followed by Leah and a small smirk on Bram's face appeared while he shook his head.

"Simon, come on." Nick called again, this time a little annoyed. Simon saw that Nick's back was turned against the door now, so he shouted back, "Yes coming, wait" while still sitting on his chair. At that moment Ms. Albright walked out from that exit and Simon shouted again from his place, "Turn around, I am here." While laughing slowly. Nick turned around to look directly at Ms. Albright. "Oh!" Nick exclaimed and Simon laughed loudly this time which was followed Abby, Leah and Bram.

"Nick, what are you doing on your phone? You know that you can't use phone in the corridor." Ms. Albright said, while he hid his phone quickly so as to hide whatever was on his phone at that moment. And his friends continued to laugh until Ms. Albright left.

Then Nick came inside and looked at Simon, "you are a dead man" he quickly said before running towards the stairs which lead to the seats.

Simon quickly got up and climbed above his chair and quickly went to the other set of stairs on the other side of the theater to go down while Nick went up the previous one. Nick saw that and started climbing down too, when Simon ran out of the exit, followed by an angry Nick.

The trio still sat on the seats laughed at Simon and Nick.

So cute. Bram thought.

"What?" Abby asked when she fully calmed down from her laughter.

"What?" Bram asked the same.

"You said something." Abby said as a matter of fact.

"Did I thought out loud?" Bram asked.

"Yes you did." Abby nodded giving her signature smile, while Bram blushed. "You two are so adorable." Abby drawled, and Bram's blush deepened. "Well yeah, Simon's adorable." He said and Abbey awwwed while looking at Leah who smiled brighly at Bram.

"And funny and thoughtful." He added.

"Okay okay I know you are obsessed with him." Abby laughed.

And Bram thought how much he loved him.

The End.


	5. Keep You

Bram didn't know how Simon git this drunk at this graduation after party. All he knew was Simon was saying all non-sense and that he was not able to walk properly. Only Bram knew hiw he managed to bring Simon to sit on the couch.

"Braaaamm" Simon slurred.

"Yes, Simon?"

"Can I get some iced coffee?" Simon asked with puppy eyes. And well Bram couldn't say no to that.

So, Bram quickly made some iced coffee, after making sure Simon wouldn't move from his place. For some reason Simon decided to drink it directly from the container instead of using the straw. So when he finished gulping down the coffee, it created a thick brownish layer just above his lips, and Simon gave Bram a playful smile. In return Bram chuckled and shook his head at his boyfriend's cuteness. Then he got up and took a tissue paper from the coffee table in front of him and motioned towards Simon to wipe his coffee moustache.

But then his eyes met Simon's.

 _Our secret moments in a crowded room, they've got no idea about me and you._

Bram's heart beat increased with each wipe he made, as Simon's eyes were fixed on him.

 _There is and indentation in the shape of you, made your mark on me, a golden tattoo._

When Bram was done wiping Simon's face, his eyes fell on Simon's lips momentarily, then he met Simon's brown eyes again.

 _All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation, my hands are shaking from holding back from you._

And then he bent down a little and closed his eyes as he slowly placed a kiss on Simon's welcoming lips.

 _Say my name and everything just stops, I don't want you like a Best-friend, only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off._

When he pulled back, he looked into Simon's beautiful eyes again, and a small smile appeared on his face.

 _Carve your name into my bed post, cause I don't want you like a best-friend, only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off._

Bram then pulled back Simon's hair which were falling on his eyes, and kissed him again and he could feel Simon smile.

 _Flashback when you met me, your buzzcut and my hair bleached, even in my worst times, you could see the best of me._

Slowly Simon got up from the couch, not breaking the kiss.

"I love you, Bram." He said between the kiss.

"I love you too, Simon." Bram said while keeping his hands on Simon's abdomen.

 _Flashback to my mistakes, my rebounds, my earthquakes. Even in my worst light you saw the truth of me._

When they broke the kiss, they just couldn't take their eyes off each other.

Then Bram moved his hands from Simon and held his hand, to take him through the crowded room, and they both climbed up the stairs to reach and empty room.

 _And I woke up just in time, now I wake up by your side, my one and only, my life line._

When they both entered the room, Bram pushed Simon against the wall and kissed him passionately this time. He held Simon's face in both his hands, while Simon held his jacket tightly.

 _I woke up just in time, now I wake up by your side, my hands are shaking and I can't explain this._

When Bram pulled back a little, Simon quickly said, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise, I'll do anything to keep you." And Bram looked at his flushed face and processed what he just said.

 _Say my name and everything just stop, I don't want you like a best-friend._

Bram thought how much he loved him and how he couldn't get enough of him. So, he shook his head and said, "I love you so much Simon."

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off._

He kissed Simon again, while he took off his jacket and Simon did the same with his jacket.

 _There is an indentation, in the shape of you, only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off._

The End.


	6. Make nightmares go away

The first time he had sleeping paralysis, Simon couldn't bring himself to sleep again. He looked around his darkened bedroom, his heart hammering in his chest. He still remembered those horrible images and sounds. He couldn't shake out the feeling of not being able to move or speak. Which brought more sweat on his forehead.

He knew it was a dream, but still couldn't do anything to stop it.

Somehow, he managed to sleep again and the next morning tried not to think about it.

The second time Simon had sleeping paralysis, all his friends and Bram were staying the night at his house.

He had woken up with a gasp, looking at sleeping form of Bram beside him. He desperately wanted to hug Bram at that moment, but didn't want to wake him up. Then an idea popped up in his head. He took his earphones from his bedside table, connected them to his phone, put one bud in his ear and played his playlist.

With one last glance at his friends sleeping on mattresses, he shifted closer to Bram and slept.

The third time Simon had sleeping paralysis, only Bram was staying over.

But this time it was different. When Simon woke up, Bram was already up doing his assignments with his laptop on in the darkened bedroom.

Bram had heard Simon gasp and immediately turned around to look at Simon still layed down, eyes wide open and trying to catch his breath.

"Simon, are you alright?" Bram's eyes furrowed as he held Simon's arm.

Simon closed his eyes as he felt himself calming down.

"Simon?"

"Yes, I'm alright now." Simon replied, in a soft voice.

"What happened?" Bram asked, concerned lacing his voice.

"I had a sleeping paralysis." Simon said looking at Bram at first, but flicking his gaze down immediately.

"Oh Simon." Bram closed his laptop shut and kept it aside. Then shifted to lay down beside Simon and held him close.

"Was this your first time?" He asked.

"No" Simon replied, moving his head close to Bram's chest.

Bram ran his fingers through Simon's hair, "how long have you been having them, then?"

"Since junior year, this was my third time." Simon replied sounding so small, which added more to Bram's already building concern and guilt that Simon had to go through that alone during the first two times. He couldn't imagine how scared Simon must have been without anyone there to comfort him.

Upon thinking this Bram held Simon more firmly. Their legs tangled with each other.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep again tonight." Again came that small voice from where Simon hid his face in Bram's chest.

"Relax, it will be alright Simon, it will be alright." Bram sighed, continuing running his fingers through Simon's hair. He left soft kisses on Simon's forehead and face to calm him down. After about half an hour he heard soft snoring sounds coming from Simon.

Bram looked down at Simon's sleeping form, still nuzzling into his chest. And with that Bram smiled in relief before he fell asleep too.

The End.


End file.
